


Faith

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, Duel Academy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mirrorshipping, Romance, Sea, Selfshipping, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: The docks of Duel Academy were often a nostalgic memory to most. But it was never too late to make new remembrances.
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1h request:
> 
> Mirrorshipping/Selfshipping + Sea

Pleasant.

That’s what it was. Always was.

It never seemed to fail being an echo of a memory; a reminder of what made him become who he was now. The fellow breeze and the moon’s night sky of a starlight view, only sound dancing to it being the sea waves.

The Academy docks. Holding so much and so many for all. For Zane, for Alexis whom often wondered theories where her brother went. For Syrus, that even built a raft to escape the island, hilarious as it was.

And for him. The _hero _of people. The one who spent least time by the ocean’s solitude and choose the forest’s greenery instead.

But he visited the solemn tides as well. Not frequently, and even less often alone, but times _existed. _Sometimes, wishing to be alone with thoughts; - as impossible as that sounded.

The splashing waters made him wonder on occasion, how would it be if he _wasn’t _who he was?

No spirits, no paranormal, no _nothing. _

If he just went to school, finished the dueling academy, and became someone else. If his fate wasn’t to fight a godlike entity, protected by a monster spirit, and, _and_;

If he didn’t fall in love with himself.

“Would you prefer that life?”

Question spoke in the silence, thoughts and doubts already seen through.

“…Mm… Nah, but sometimes I wonder,”

The brunette hummed back, aware of his mind posing theories and inquires he didn’t want an answer for. He didn’t want to know what would be a “what if”. Didn’t want to imagine a life that would make him be someone else, and not Jaden Yuki.

Didn’t want to lose that warmth he worked so hard to earn.

“Fated or not, I would remain by your side,”

“So you say…”

The male hummed again, letting his voice drift off as many things suddenly began clawing his insides. All the negativity; the _doubt. _Even the possibility of the Light attacking here and now, in his nostalgic Academy visit bringing the entire school down with him.

They would forever assault his mind. His _presence _was a danger on its own. But that hard route had to be worked on by himself. He had to prevail it. And to help ease himself, he reached for the infamous red jacket and slid it off, slowly pulling the sleeves off of the black shirt as well.

“Being by my side, all that stuff,” Then the shoes, jeans, and; “What’s the point of it all if you’re too stubborn to even do something fun and relaxing?”

And that was _it. _The boxers stayed on.

The question remained in the air unanswered, even as the youth moved to get up and prepare for a dive. Though he learned the answers. Learned the way his half conversed. Adapted to the little talks. Eventually, he learned not to mind. It was a long process to get even those, and it would be a longer one for many other things his yami seemed deprived of.

But he tried. Haou _tried. _

Even tried to love him back. And if Jaden didn’t know and _feel _any better, succeeded too.

“I assume you’re talking about the water,”

_Splash _and the golden eyes watched water run everywhere at the impact. From Jaden’s previous position on the docks, to his standing one. Not a blink nor a flinch, the rising tides failing to land on his transparent form. The royal male stood unphased, waiting for his light reach air again. 

And he did, within a couple of seconds of jumping in the water, the duelist resurfaced with a low gasp and wet hair.

“Got something else in mind?”

A reply to the rhetorical question.

“No,”

“Then get in!”

Expression so light, so warm; the brunette smiled away his previous negativity with such an innocent offer, keeping a lock with his other half. And what else could the murderous spirit do but let out a deep exhale. Grown used to such a behavior; such smiles and joys only granted to him. The little acts given to the king with playful intentions, the teen’s heart only ever wanting _his _to flutter as much.

Although, true as it may be, _innocent _might be an exaggeration.

The stoic male lifted an eyebrow at a sudden, very _specific_ thought sprouting through their mind link; skepticism on the face clear as day.

_"'Fun and relaxing’ _huh,”

Golden eyes kept the lock that Jaden momentarily broke away, shyly averting his gaze as his voice muttered lower, almost under his breath.

“Look I can’t help what goes through my mind,” Night dark and deep, the embarrassed face was saved of its visible humiliation. “I promise not to jump on you or anythin’, “

“Of course…” The royal entity replied with low effort, not bothering to hide the hated sarcasm his tone usually gave off. “You _will _remain seated should you know what is good for you,”

And Jaden smiled the dominance away. Always did. It rarely bothered him. The aura, the malicious intentions wished on others; all intimidation welcome.

Except when the Supreme King’s title reigned even over the young boy. But even in those times, Jaden was _savored. _Too valuable; - _needed _to be anything but preserved.

And too... loved.

“Move,”

An order flew out as the spiritual form faded and the darkened half of the soul formed a body. Now, he was vulnerable to all and every stupidity of the water; and as much as he knew it, so did the other.

“—Do _not,_”

Voice warned.

So close. _So close. _This was a dangerous line of stepping inside without being splashed. But had control. Had the power and authority to prevent. The target was a _difficult _one and would be a hassle nonetheless, especially if that _smug grin _was anything to go by, but _he would _prevail_. _

_He would reign supreme. _

“Don’t got all night. Lose the outfit, come on,”

And out of all the things, he _dared _hurry _him _up. The frown only deepened, and the brunette smiled wider.

“You think I won’t punish you for that?”

“Afraid you can only do that in the water,”

The sly voice tempted and mocked, hitting all negative spots in the ancient male at once, and with fueled anger did the yami mimic the undressing, walking over to sit on the dock’s edge and slowly lower feet in the water.

“See, wasn’t hard,”

The light spoke from afar, swimming closer until Haou felt a hold around his legs underwater and the grinning expression eyeing him from below.

“Hm,”

The king hummed back, form unmoving and gaze studying the other. It seemed, _tame_, for the moment, but as weary as a walking knight was, golden eyes soon noted his half nearing his face closer.

And closer.

Smirking lips only a few short distances away from his underwear;

and _that’s _when a leg rose from the water and landed on Jaden’s shoulder, forcefully shoving his surfaced upper half down and drowning him back in the water. He resurfaced no soon after, meeting the unamused expression with a pout as the king remained unphsaed.

“_Move_. I will not tell you twice,”

This time, the brunette obliged and Haou safely dropped into the cool waters; the long-forgotten act of swimming in open waters jolting up a reflexive shiver.

Though that was all the safety given. As far as the other was, no close space was needed for hands make a wave and aim the splash at his face. Eyes squinted and frustration grew each second. While temper was _usually _trained to deal with obscurities and bizarre, often _infuriating _situations from the other _and _his mortals of the world, anger was unfortunately, quick to build.

The royal figure took it to himself to swim over, nearing his copy that stayed silent and unmoving, only ever waiting for his supposed _grand arrival. _

“So,”

Voice casually asked.

_“So,”_

The other casually repeated.

“That’s a no then?”

Haou sighed, letting all negative emotion leave him with one realization of the intended feelings. Despite the playfulness, the attitude, the smile; beneath that façade, the distressed brunette wanted something else. Just one, small, thing in his heart he could see.

“Don’t lie to your feelings,”

Hands reached out for the boy to embrace him in a soft hug, waters following his motion, forming a circle around the embrace.

“…Guess I’m feeling a little out of it today,”

The darkness lowly hummed a confirmation, gently pulling his half closer until he felt the pair of hands surrounding him in return.

“Don’t let go,”

Jaden hushed out a low whisper, words almost stolen by the wind, but the male caught them nonetheless. He listened for the saddened plea. Words that practically begged one thing he _wouldn’t_. They would have to _claw _his lighter half out of his grasp as before. He wouldn’t let go. Not of the light, the boy.

Not of Jaden.

The king shifted, nudging their bodies slightly afar to meet the other; soft, brown eyes melting a gaze onto his, on the verge of breaking. With gentle movements, he could only cup the teen’s face between his hands, forehead leaning on the other with a mild, affectionate face saved only for him.

“Hear me,” Golden eyes focused on the counterpart, trying to get the other to remember the upcoming words. To hear the confirmation of reassurance. “I will remain by your side. That isn’t a debate,”

“Yeah…”

The light couldn’t sound convincing. Had no energy for the common enthusiasm. Emotions, feelings; all of it was open and vulnerable right now. But the Supreme King refused to look down on his weaker half. Refused to acknowledge the fear of abandonment, the fright of _him _leaving as a laughing matter.

He was the other. The stronger. The Darkness. Jaden was seeing, _relying _on him as he should.

Depending.

On his powers. His guidance.

And he was doing the same in a way. Having confidence in their… commitment. The expectations of the so-called relationship that already exceeded many levels he was unaccustomed to. Being led away by a holding hand into the wonders of love, care, affection and warmth.

The sort of leadership he couldn’t wield no matter the title. That, was Jaden’s job. And together with it, they made it work.

Made each other function.

“Your confessions...” A hand left the light’s face, moving to lean on the back of the soft and wet hair. “You are loved, was it?”

Jaden sighed with a mild sound, closing his eyes and letting it bypass as a light chuckle.

“Think you mean _‘I love you,’_”

“No,” The rested hand was put to use, its gentle grasp pulling the brunette’s face closer for a kiss before conversation was shut with one last thing;

“I swear my eternal love to you,”


End file.
